Ripjaws
Ripjaws is the Omnitrix's sample of a Picciss Volann from the planet Picciss. Appearance Ripjaws shares a number of traits with Earth's aquatic life, such as alligators, eels, anglerfish, and sharks. He can change between a fishtail or legs at will and has a phosphorescent light on his head. In Cosmic Destruction, his body was mostly grey. He wore the Cosmatrix symbol on a black patch over his left pectoral. In Ultimate Alien, Ripjaws had a catfish-like face and had chest plates. In Perplexahedron, his tail had triangular lines and was grey like his skin and his lips were green. In the Ultimate Alien intro, however, his tail was black and he had black lips. He wore the Ultimatrix symbol on his chest. In Omniverse and Heroes Rise, Ripjaws has his original appearance, except that his eyes are green, he now has arm and neck braces, his antenna light is green, he has a big fin on his back and his tail is now bigger. He now has a belt in place of the strap that holds the Omnitrix symbol on it. 11-year-old Ripjaws appears almost exactly the same as he did in Cosmic Destruction, except he now has green eyes and the Cosmatrix symbol on his left upper torso is now green. Powers/Abilities Ripjaws' main ability is to breathe underwater and swim at high speeds with amazing agility. He has great endurance and can withstand strong water pressure, meaning he possesses the nature of abyssal aquatic life, hence his blank eyes and the anglerfish light in his forehead. Ripjaws displays the distinctive feature of turning his legs into a fish's tail and vice-versa, giving him a merman-like appearance. While outside the water environment, he displays a loincloth with a similar pattern to his tail (implying the loincloth wraps around his legs, fusing with it and becoming the tail). While his legs are formed into a tail, Ripjaws can swim very well at great speeds. Ripjaws has enhanced strength, being able to easily punch a hole in a dock and tear a door of the Perplexahedron open. He is also capable of lifting more than his own weight. Ripjaws' large jaws and sharp teeth are his most deadly weapon, being able to shred even metal from submarines. He also possesses sharp claws that can damage metal. Ripjaws is able to fit a mass supply of objects in his mouth. Much like an ordinary anglerfish, Ripjaws' lure can serve as a light in dark areas Weaknesses At age 10, Ripjaws' greatest weakness was his inability to stay out of water for too long, requiring it to keep him from dehydrating. However, he has started to rely less on water as he got older, as he had no trouble surviving outside of water at age 16. Appearances Cosmic Destruction * Ripjaws debuted in MJ's Secret Crush, where he defeated some DNAliens * In Enchiridion Undertail Part 2, Ripjaws defeated Justice * In Eliminate Vilgax Part 2, Ripjaws defeated Psyphon * In Turtles Forever, Ripjaws battled Shredder Ultimate Alien * Ripjaws returned in Night of the Naiad, where he defeated the Mahario Sisters * In Paging Mrs. Majer, Ripjaws collected the good luck package for the wedding Omniverse * Ripjaws returned in Gone Fishin' where he collected some garbage and battled some Mechaneers * In Clyde Five, Ripjaws battled Clyde Heroes Rise * Ripjaws returned in Secret of Dos Santos where he saved Angela from the collapsing temple * In Floodrush From L.A. Part 2, Ripjaws destroyed the Mermification ray * In The Veritable Captain Dudesman, Ripjaws destroyed the robot Rad * In The Ballad of Mr. Baumann, Ripjaws defeated Captain Kork